Robin Hood
Robin Hood is a heroic fox who is the main character in Pooh's Adventures of Robin Hood. He and his friend and partner, Little John always rob from the rich to feed the poor with the help of Winnie the Pooh and his friends. He is also the master of disguise as he is seen dressed as a gypsy, a stork, a beggar, and a vulture. At the end, he marries his childhood sweetheart, Maid Marian and lived happily ever after. Trivia *Robin Hood met Simba and the Jungle Adventure crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Robin Hood. *Robin Hood and Little John guest starred in Winnie the Pooh Meets Alakazam the Great. *Robin Hood met Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and the rest of the Fantasy Adventure team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Robin Hood. *Robin Hood and Little John started to have their own adventures in Robin Hood's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Robin Hood met Yogi Bear and the gang in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Robin Hood''. *Robin Hood will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Robin Hood. *Robin Hood will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Robin Hood. *Robin Hood will meet Ash Ketchum and the gang in Ash Ketchum Meets Robin Hood. *Robin Hood will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Robin Hood. *Robin Hood will meet Team Lightyear in Team Lightyear's Adventures of Robin Hood. *Robin Hood will see Genie again and meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Robin Hood. *Robin Hood and Little John will join Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Hercules, Littlefoot Goes to Rio, Littlefoot Says Hocus Pocus, Littlefoot Meets Princess Mononoke, Littlefoot's Adventures of Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla, and Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue. *Robin Hood and Little John will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Candleshoe, Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie, Pooh's Adventures of Jack the Giant Killer, Pooh's Adventures of VR Troopers, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Labyrinth, Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad, Winnie the Pooh and The Magic Roundabout, Pooh's Adventures of Big Bad Beetleborgs, Pooh's Adventures of Dumbo's Circus, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Sky High, and Pooh's Adventures Chronicles. *Robin Hood and Little John returned to help Pooh and his friends battle Maleficent in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Robin Hood will meet Sora and his friends on Sora Meets Robin Hood. Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Foxes Category:Manly heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Theodore Tugboat's adventures allies Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Husbands Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart